


[doujin] Drown

by kaomochi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Sex But Nothing Graphic, ao3 add doujins to the system please, as in its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/pseuds/kaomochi
Summary: [Doujinshi] he dreams of rain but finds he no longer minds it
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 33
Kudos: 190
Collections: Given Spring Exchange 2020





	[doujin] Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrynthewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt! i hope you don't mind the slight akigetsu in the beginning though :'D  
>   
> Please read RIGHT -> LEFT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ~~ran short on time and had to cut some pages but i'll be adding them later in the week -- regardless, thanks for reading!  
>  i really wanna try doing full explicit someday too though, laughs~~ i meant to add more pgs but the heat's been killing me, i'll mayb just add another chapter someday haha;
> 
> idk much abt the violin, so apologies to anyone who does n sees any mistakes in this. I got the mentioned piece from [this entertaining duo however](https://youtu.be/awWpqR7yUHM?t=516)  
> & for those wondering, violin strings do break mid-performance, as per some yt vids and [this thread](https://www.reddit.com/r/violinist/comments/9zrhvc/ever_had_a_string_break_and_snap_you_in_the_face/) 😂 sounds painful
> 
> thanks for reading! see more of my given art over on my (new, ahah) [twitter](http://twitter.com/rtisticmonkeys)


End file.
